


See Not All Kangaroos Exist

by emo_space_gay



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crack, Crack not treated seriously, Gen, science is disregarded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emo_space_gay/pseuds/emo_space_gay
Summary: Just a weird fic I wrote in english class lol
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Kudos: 5





	See Not All Kangaroos Exist

Janus and Roman slowly crept along the ridge, trying to be as quiet as possible. Of course, this effort was a bit futile as they were repeatedly shushing each other. Janus took the lead from Roman as they reached the edge of the ridge. Janus turned and gave Roman one last shush before they both peered down on the Valley of Kangaroos.

The Valley of Kangaroos was a mystical place that had two of every species of kangaroo in the world. Janus and Roman were there cause they got into a stupid argument about whether all “documented” species of kangaroo actually existed as kids, and then decided to make finding the Valley their lives purpose.

They both had a tablet with every single documented kangaroo species listed on it and they looked throughout the Valley for each one. After 3 total recounts from both, they concluded that  _ one _ species didn’t exist, the Ooragnak. Janus turned to Roman and triumphantly said, “See, not all kangaroos exist Roman.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was an assignment where we had to take a 5-7 letter word, make an acronym, and write a story on that in like 5-10 minutes. My word was snake and the acronym is the title. Also Janus and Roman were called J and R cause I wasn't about to use those names on a shared thing lol


End file.
